


no stickler for tradition (but for fish)

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Neither of them were big on tradition, but that doesn't mean having to ignore fully serviceable recipes.
Relationships: Aloy/Ikrie (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange





	no stickler for tradition (but for fish)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



“You know I’m the furthest thing from a stickler for tradition… but why knock something that works, right?”

Aloy knelt close to the pieces of fish drying on the rack, taking a sniff. “Sure smells like it’s working well enough.”

Ikrie grinned. “For all that the werak’s other teachings can stay where they are, they sure know how to prepare fish for winter travelling fare. I’ve tried other combinations of spices but using the recipe as is works the best, I’ve found.” She took off one of the smoked fillets and offered it to Aloy. “Wanna try some?”

Aloy took the fillet and took a bite - and as soon as she did, a storm of flavors hit her tongue.

“Too much for you?”

“I… just didn’t expect it to be this… strong.”

Ikrie laughed. “You should’ve tried one of my first attempts. I put way too much of… basically everything and you could barely taste the fish itself.”

“Sounds like you’ve definitely come a long way,” Aloy said, taking another bite. “It’s really good now that I know what to expect. I just didn’t expect something you said was ‘traditional’ around here to use so much spices.”

“It might be ‘traditional’, but it’s not exactly the most representative of all Banuk cooking. The recipes are usually more stingy on the spices since they don’t always grow all year round in the cold, but sometimes you just want to have something a bit less bland even when you’re travelling, you know? Anyway,” Ikrie sat down next to Aloy, their shoulders touching, “you should show me some of your recipes next.”

Aloy thought back on learning to cook as a child. “I can’t promise anything truly ‘traditional’ - you know I’m not a stickler for tradition either. But Rost was. I can show you some of the meals he taught me how to make, although it might need some adjustment based on what I can find around here.”

Ikrie patted Aloy’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Even if you mess it up, I’ll try to eat it all up.”

Aloy scoffed. “Already preparing for the worst, aren’t you?”

“Better safe than sorry, right? And besides…” Ikrie drew closer with a grin. “Even if the cooking doesn’t pan out, you’re already a snack.”

Aloy rolled her eyes in exaggeration, although she couldn’t fully hide her smile either. “Be prepared to eat your words - and my cooking.”


End file.
